


Watersports

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's jokes about watersports during Game Bang make Lasercorn curious as to whether Ian has a hidden fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watersports

Ian was smiling to himself as he shoved a few folders full of papers into his bag, taking everything he'd need over the weekend from his office at the Smosh Games headquarters. They'd just finished filming a Game Bang for one of his favorite games, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and it had been one of the most enjoyable filming sessions so far.   
  
Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, making him jump. He'd been too lost in thought to hear his boyfriend entering the room.  
  
"Get out of here, Lasercorn," he said, grinning.  
  
"We're not on camera anymore," David murmured, kissing Ian's neck. "You don't have to call me by my username."  
  
Ian laughed, spinning around in David's embrace so that they were face to face. He slipped his hand under the fabric of David's shirt, fingers trailing up his back to the shoulder blade where he knew the famous tattoo was. "I know, but doesn't me calling you Lasercorn make it feel kinkier? It's like a secret workplace romance."  
  
David rolled his eyes affectionately. "Except for the fact that literally everyone who works here knows about us."  
  
"Details," Ian replied, grinning as he pulled David in for a kiss.  
  
"Actually," David began when they pulled away, "I wanted to ask you about something."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Something interesting you said during the Game Bang today," Lasercorn said.  
  
Ian racked his brains, trying to remember if he'd said anything unusual. Finally, he shrugged. "What was it?"  
  
David's lips formed a teasing smirk. "Watersports?"  
  
Ian immediately felt his cheeks redden. "Oh, that. It was just something that popped into my head. Randomly."  
  
David grinned. "You sure? Because, I mean, I'm kind of wondering if you might be into that sort of thing."  
  
"I... shut up," Ian replied lamely. He mentally cursed himself for blurting out his awkward fetish in the middle of a game. It had seemed funnier at the time.  
  
But David's expression was one of pure curiosity. He didn't seem to be mocking Ian at all. "So you really are into it, huh?"   
  
"Maybe a little," Ian admitted, blushing fully now.   
  
"Just a little?" David prompted, raising one eyebrow disbelievingly, and Ian grinned.  
  
"Okay, okay, a _lot_."  
  
David laughed. "How come you never told me?"  
  
Ian shrugged. "It's weird. You might've been freaked out by it."  
  
David shoved him lightly. "Dude, your weirdness is one of the things I like most about you."  
  
Ian smiled, grabbing David's hips and pulling him closer. "I'll have to remember that," he murmured, kissing him deeply.   
  
When they pulled away, David grinned. "So... have you tried it before?"  
  
"Tried what?" Ian murmured, still dazed from the kiss.  
  
David laughed. "Watersports, you dumbass."  
  
"Oh, that," Ian said, blushing slightly. "Yeah. A couple times."  
  
"With Anthony?"  
  
Ian nodded, watching David's face carefully for any signs of jealousy. So far, David hadn't seemed bothered at all by the fact that Anthony had once dated his current boyfriend, but Ian thought it best to be careful anyway. He didn't want to give off the impression that he still had feelings for Anthony; because honestly, he didn't. Two months of dating David had completely erased any of his lingering romantic desires toward his best friend.  
  
Thankfully, David didn't seem bothered at all. In fact, he smirked.   
  
"What did you guys do?" he urged, clearly curious.  
  
Ian blushed. "Well, this one time we were in the shower together after filming all day, and Anthony said that he had to pee. He was going to get out of the shower, but I... I stopped him, and I asked him to piss on me instead." Ian looked down at the ground, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"And?" David prompted.  
  
"And he did," Ian continued, his face reddening even more. "I got down on my knees in the shower and he pissed all over my chest and my face." Despite his embarrassment, Ian felt a rush of blood surging to his cock at the vivid memory.  
  
David noticed, too. He grinned, cupping Ian's rapidly forming erection through his jeans. Ian rocked forward into the touch, gasping slightly.  
  
"Sorry," he said breathlessly. "It's just the memory, you know..."  
  
David smirked, leaning in to whisper in Ian's ear. "Wanna make our own memory tonight?"  
  
Ian pulled away, gazing hopefully at his boyfriend. "You mean... you'd be willing to try it?"  
  
"I want to," David replied, grinning. "I mean, if you want to."  
  
"Hell yes I do!" Ian cried, punching the air triumphantly.  
  
"You're such a dork," David said, rolling his eyes affectionately.  
  
"Shut up and piss on me, _Loser_ corn." Ian replied, grinning.  
  
"Don't call me that," David said, laughing as he shoved Ian towards the door. "Or else I'm going to start calling you Ian Peecox."  
  
"Then we'd better hurry up and get home so I can live up to that name," Ian teased.   
  
"Alright, alright. I'll drive fast."  
  
They smiled at each other, and Ian spontaneously grabbed David's hand as they headed out of the Smosh Games building and towards his car. It took all his effort not to bounce up and down excitedly as they walked; he could hardly believe that David was so willing to experiment with his admittedly strange fetish.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, and yes, I _am_ the best boyfriend ever," David said, bumping his shoulder against Ian's.  
  
And Ian couldn't help but agree.


End file.
